


The Stars Don't Compare

by casofwonders



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, it's cute ok, just a shit ton of fluff tbh, space, the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casofwonders/pseuds/casofwonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky watch the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Don't Compare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fic of Stevebucky and I'd really appreciate any feedback you have. Enjoy!

"Can I take this blindfold off yet, Steve?"

"Uh, yeah yeah, we're here Buck. Take it off." Steve said nervously. 

Taking off his blindfold, Bucky shook his hair out of his face and turned towards Steve.  
"So what's the big surprise you're all nervous about?" Bucky asked smiling gently at Steve.

Letting out a breath, Steve took hold of Bucky's hand and lead him to a blanket set out onto the damp grass.  
"Sit down." He said. 

"So I just thought, maybe we'd- maybe we would.. you know, have our first official date." Steve babbled, fumbling with his shirt and glancing up at Bucky.

"That-that's... a wonderful idea." Bucky smiled, looking up at the sky. "It's perfect."

"I really just wanted something that would just be us two, you know? After everything, I just thought it'd be nice just to sit down alone together and talk." Steve said, gaining confidence and taking Buckey's hand into his lap.

God, he's been dreaming of the day when he finally got his Bucky back. It'd been absolute hell without him. Without his gentle smile and loud laugh to comfort him. Steve glances to his left, Bucky's looking up at the stars in wonder, like it's been forever. It almost feels like it, he probably hadn't had the chance to just admire something like the way he is now. Always on the run, the torture, being brainwashed, Steve always forgets that Bucky's not the same, but then again, neither is he.

"Buck." He said, squeezing his hand gently.

Turning his head, "Yeah?" Bucky asked softly.

"You mean so much to me, you know that right? You always have, always will."

"I know Steve, I know." Bucky whispers, a sad smile on his face.

"I just.. I love you. So much. We've been through so much together." Steve said, squinting up at the bright stars. "Kind of, kind of like those stars up there. No matter what, we'll always be by each other's sides, whatever's thrown at us, wherever each of us is... Soulmates."

Bucky stares at Steve. "You're amazing." 

Steve blushes, "No Buck, you are."

Steve pulls Bucky into his arms, cuddling his face into the crook of his neck. God, he missed this. Just being able to touch Bucky, to feel him beneath his fingertips, it's all he's ever wanted. Bucky smiles against his hair, closing his eyes and inhaling, his Steve. Looking up, Steve presses his lips onto Bucky's slightly chapped ones. They move together, their eyes closed and lost in their own world of each other. 

"I love you." Bucky mumbles against Steve's lips. Steve smiles and pulls away, laying down on the blanket beneath them and pulling Bucky down with him.

They lay there staring into each other's eyes, because nothing, not even the stars can compete with the their love for each other.


End file.
